Aristocrats
by hunshine
Summary: Their meetings are arranged, their statuses are set. They're assigned as an aristocrat, not as a lover. They just have to do what they need to do as inheritors.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I think I've abandoned my last story. I can't think of another chapter to finish. Sorry :( I've made this new fic now, and I think I might update the chapters slowly because my internet connections are not that good. Anyway, enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

Juvia leaned her head on the table; sighed heavily. The coffee shop in front of their school was so comfortable, and the coffees are really good too. She closed her eyes and stays like that for a few moments. Lucy who was writing her new novel tapped her shoulder with her pen, making Juvia straightened up her position.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Lucy asked; worried tone is heard in her voice.

"Hm? Maybe not? Juvia doesn't know" Juvia answers shortly, earning a groan from Lucy. She stopped writing on her notebook and looked at Juvia.

"Juvia, you never answer my question clearly. Just tell me yes or no. Don't use any words such as 'I don't know' or 'maybe'. It's annoying." Lucy complains.

"You think Juvia's annoying? Juvia thinks so too." Juvia smiles weakly and leaned again on the table, now facing Lucy. "Juvia wants to end these fake thingy which are arranged by those people."

"Don't say that, those people are your parents and his parents. Are you stupid? This is a big opportunity. Why do you want to end it anyway?" Lucy asked, a bit surprised with Juvia's weird decision.

"Juvia is not stupid. They're really possessed by money; my parents don't even care about my feelings. You know that my relationship with him is not that—" before Juvia could finish her words, a table on the other corner was banged quite loudly. Reflex, they looked at the source of the sound and find a girl walked outside the door, she seemed annoyed.

"Love quarrel, huh?" Juvia snorted, which is very un-ladylike. She smiled mischievously, looking at a chuckling Lucy. "That scene was just like one of the scenes in dramas." They laughed, but Juvia suddenly stopped. Her eyes are locked on a figure, which is really familiar to her.

"Juvia?" Lucy also stopped, following Juvia's eyes. She mouthed 'oh' as soon as she found Gray walking towards the door. It looks like he's trying to chase the previous girl, but seems too helpless and tired to do it. Juvia stands up and runs slightly, chasing Gray. Lucy was trying to stop her, but who can stop Juvia? No one.

The weather outside is cold and the autumn breeze blows quite hard; making Juvia's blue locks messed up. She forgot her coat; she left it in the coffee shop. The faster she walks, the colder it feels, but she's approaching Gray quite fast too. Once he's on Juvia's hand range, Juvia tugged on his thin shirt.

Gray turned around, and showed an annoyed face. Juvia looked at him in the eyes for few seconds,admiring his handsome face.

"You okay?" Juvia asked, concerned.

"Hm." Gray answered shortly, still looking at Juvia.

"You don't seem okay… Who is she?"

"None of your business. Just go home, don't follow me." Gray commanded, and quickly walks away.

Juvia stayed there, her eyebrows furrowed. She holds in her tears and inhaled deeply. She bites her lower lip and goes back to the coffee shop.

Once she get into the coffee shop again, she quickly runs towards Lucy and sits beside her. She leaned her head on her shoulder, so Lucy couldn't see her face.

"He said it's none of Juvia's business." Juvia said quietly, and Lucy stayed still. She's used to this; Juvia would approach Gray and went back to her whining or crying. "But it is Juvia's business too, isn't it?"

Lucy is concerned about her friend. Juvia is so fragile, yet she has to face such hard things. She just moved here 3 months ago, and she has cried for so many times. Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and rubbed it lightly.

"Yes, it is. You're his fiancé after all."

* * *

Yes, yes. I made Gray a jerk again. I'm so sowwiiee... D': Thanks for reading, and please review - don't be silent readers! I will update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

I've realized that I rushed the prologue, and it seems messed up, from now on, I'll try my best to keep the chapters long but I can't promise it'll be less boring.

I'm watching Korean drama called 'The Heirs' at the moment, the idea of my story is similar with it. But mine is told in a different angle, and the scenes are mostly different too. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2: Juvia Lockser

* * *

"Sorry, could you please put all the photos of the newest product this season into my computer?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am, lunch is ready. Would you like to eat it now?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a sec. Oh, you don't need to cook dinner because I'm going out."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am, the photo shoot session will be held today on 3 P.M."

"Oh, yes. I'll be there. The models, are they all ready? I don't want to see any stupid cases like last time. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Juvia's eyes followed all her mother's employees and the maids running here and there, following her instructions.

_Why do they have to say 'Yes ma'am' all the time?_ Juvia furrowed her eyebrow, wondering if she should say 'yes ma'am' to her mother too.

"Juvia, why are you sitting there like you don't have any activity?" her mother's voice stopped her train of thoughts.

"Uh, this is a day off, mom."

"Day off? What, are you an employee or something? Even my employees are not allowed to take a day off. Just go to the hall and I'll call your piano tutor."

"Yes, ma'am." Juvia said, imitating the maid's voice. Her mother stopped her work for a second and glared at Juvia. Juvia gasped and quickly went to the hall.

Juvia sat in front of the piano which is positioned beside the window. She sighed while pressing one of the piano keys.

"He'll teach me 'do re mi fa sol la si do' again today, won't he?" Juvia asked herself quietly.

"Juvia-chan," Juvia turned around and saw a young man with eyeglasses walked towards her.

"Oh, hi, Paul-chan." Juvia said, smiling sweetly. "Would you teach Juvia a song today? She's tired of 'doremifasollasido' all the time." Juvia pouted while Paul sat beside her.

"Really? What song would you like to play?" Paul said sweetly, patting Juvia's head. "Hm, let's start from the simplest one, okay?"

Juvia nodded, and Paul readied himself to play. When his fingers touched the piano, a knock was heard from the window.

A boy with messy black hair knocked it quite hard, and his palms were dirty. Juvia's eyes opened wide and she jumped from the chair.

"Gajeel-kun!" she said excitedly, opening the window. "What are you doing?!"

"Let's play soccer; I've challenged a girl across the street!"

"A girl? Are you serious, Gajeel-kun? Why would you challenge a girl to play soccer?"

"Just shut up, if you don't want to, I'll go and beat her by myself!"

"Wait, Juvia wants to come!" Juvia turned around and found Paul was confused. "Paul-chan, Juvia is going to play with Gajeel-kun. Could you wait? Don't tell mother, okay?" Juvia said, and ran through the enormous hall.

"Hey, hey! Juvia!" Paul said helplessly. Juvia was not in his sight anymore when he tried to catch her. He sighed and went back to his seat. "Well, what to say? A 7 year old girl shouldn't be locked in an enormous house just to play a piano after all."

"Gajeel-kun, what if mother knows?"

"Who cares? You're the one who decided to come and beat that girl, right?"

Juvia hissed and hit Gajeel on the shoulder. "But you'd be scolded too, you know?"

"I know, just go back and play your damn piano if you're scared. I'm going to beat that girl no matter what. Gihii."

"Your laugh is scary." Juvia commented, and Gajeel just snorted. "If you're scolded, I won't leave you, okay?"

Juvia smiled, "Thanks, Gajeel-kun. You're the best cousin ever."

###

* * *

For the next 9 years, Juvia lived just like a little butterfly inside a narrow jar. Even though her house was enormous, she had never felt like living in a large place.

She remembered all of the corners in her house, even the tiniest spot that the maids rarely cleaned. Her mother never let her go to a normal school, because she thought that home-schooling was better.

She always kept an eye on her, so she couldn't be as free as she wanted. A little un-ladylike behavior was forbidden, so here she is, being a princess inside the house.

She had never made any friend; the persons who would talk to her were her mother, the maids, the butlers, her tutors, and Gajeel.

Once her mother brought her to a high-class party, she would be sitting on a couch or a chair, enjoying (well, sometimes not) the party, and never had the intention to talk to other people.

Juvia sat on her princess bed, flipping magazine's pages. A maid was there too, tidying up her closet.

"Auntie, do I have any lessons this morning?" she asked, her eyes were still locked on the magazine.

The maid quickly pulled a note on her apron's pocket, scanning it.

"No, Miss. But you have an appointment with your mother this afternoon."

"What the heck-" Juvia let go of the magazine, stared at the maid, and then she realized that she wasn't talking appropriately. "Sorry."

"Why do you call it an appointment? It's with my mother; I just need to go to her study and talk, right?"

The maid nodded and excused herself.

"Geez." Juvia said, throwing the magazine away and jumped out of the bed. She walked to her mother's study room and knocked it three times, although she knew that her mother wouldn't even notice it.

She opened the door and found her mother sitting on her chair. She walked in and sat on the chair in front of her table.

"Mom, Juvia heard that you were going to talk to me this afternoon." She said slowly. Her mother stopped her work and glared at her.

"I think I haven't said that you could talk or sit yet," she said fiercely. Juvia stood up again lazily, apologizing for her behavior.

"Yeah, I did. But right now, it's still morning and I don't want to mess up my schedule." Juvia clicked her tongue and earned a death glare from her mother. "What kind of noise was that? Do you have any manner, young lady?"

"Juvia's sorry."

Her mother sighed and let go of her paper-works. "Okay, I'll re-arrange the schedule. Please have a sit."

Juvia sat again, and waited for her mom to talk.

"So, I'm going to send you abroad." She said sternly.

Juvia's jaw dropped, and quickly closed it once she knew her mother would complain about it again.

"I have an acquaintance there; she held a lot of companies. I've already made plans for you, so **don't you dare** to mess it up." She said, emphasizing her last words.

"It's for your future too. If you disobey, I'll take away your shares. So if you tried to escape my plans, just go and die on the streets."

Juvia just nodded and walked out, heading to her bedroom again.

She sat on her bed, anger was shown on her face. _What the hell is she going to do?! She kept me here for so long and never allowed me to go outside, and now she's sending me abroad!_

She threw her body to her bed and hugged a pillow hard, trying to crush it.

_Wait, if she sends me abroad, then I can be free. Oh my, I hope her plan is good, so It won't ruin my freedom._

* * *

Juvia waited for the driver to open the door for her. She steps out from the car and stares at the large building.

"Sir, wait for me, okay? I'll be back in an hour." She said expressionlessly.

"Yes, Miss"

"Geez, don't be so formal, Mom is not watching." Juvia complains, and made the driver get confused. "Anyway, let's go and have a walk today!"

"But miss, you should go and fit-"

"No! I'm not going to obey you, mister. Since today is the day I finally got out from that hell, I'm going to enjoy myself first." Juvia says, a bit too fast that the driver can't follow her, "Then I'll think about the other hell she just made here." She suddenly pouts.

"Okay then, bye-bye, driver-chan~" She waves to the driver and goes into the building.

She still has no idea about what she's going to face in this building.

* * *

###

Seems a little bit short too, huh?

Anyway, on the next chappie, you will have Gray's introduction. Would you like this story to be loooonng, or end shortly? Tell me, and thanks for reading!

For the previous chap, I'd like to thank:

**xgasai-yunox **, **Duchess K** , **TheLittleKittyMeows** , **Yummit365** , **teamcousins** and other guest. I love your reviews; please look forward for the next chapter~ :)


End file.
